Not applicable.
The cleaner-polish of this invention has particular application to the fuel tanks of large trucks, but its utility is not confined thereto. The driver-owners of tractor-trailers (semis) are meticulous about the appearance of their rigs. They try to get and maintain a high shine on their fuel tanks. The existing metal cleaners-polishes for semis""fuel tanks require vigorous rubbing, with pressure, to penetrate the grime and corrosion that accumulates over time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a metal cleaner-polish that requires less effort to accomplish its purpose than metal cleaners-polishes known heretofore. Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description.
In accordance with this invention, generally stated, a metal cleaner-polish is provided that comprises on the order of 35-44% mineral spirits (see Merk Index, 9th ed. No. 6052), 20-30% finely divided abrasive (such as crystalline aluminum oxide, silica crystoballite, quartz, or diatomaceous earth, and mixtures thereof, for example), 5-15% isopropyl alcohol, 5-10% kerosine, 5-10% water, 2-4% Stoddard solvent (see Merk Index, 9th ed. No. 8602), 1-3% petroleum oil, and small amounts, (less than 1% each) of triethanolamine stearate, stearic acid and other fatty acids and glycerides and sodium gluconate. Mineral spirits, kerosene and Stoddard solvent are all species of aliphatic hydrocarbons, derived, as is petroleum oil, as distillation products from petroleum. All percentages are by weight. Elements of applicant""s composition are found in commercial products: DRX-25 polishing compound, a product of PPG Industries, Inc., at 19699 Progress Drive, Strongsville, Ohio 44136; Eagle-1 Metal Polish (Big Rig formula), a product of Eagle-1 Industries, Box 4246, Carlsbad, Calif. 92018; WA300, formerly a product of Global Products Systems, Inc., 103 East Taylor, Grant Park, Ill. 60940; now replaced by LC 3567, a product of Jacksonlea, a unit of Jason Inc., 75 Progress Lane, Waterbury, Conn. 06720, but neither in the combinations of the present invention nor in their proportions.